


Oh, The Places Fanfiction Will Take You

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Reads Fanfiction, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean slowly gets into the worlds of fandoms and fanfiction, he happens upon some Destiel fanfiction. Things snowball from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, The Places Fanfiction Will Take You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/gifts).



> SO, this was done for a prompt sent to me by the lovely Valentia: _"Prompt: Canonverse - Dean discovers by surprise Destiel fanfiction on the Internet... And he kinda likes it. A lot. It shocks him at first, but the more he reads and relives his memories with Cas through other people's' eyes, the more he realizes those feelings indeed have always been there. So when Cas suddenly shows up in real life, Dean really can't hold back anymore. Because if the fanfiction Dean could do it, why not the real Dean, too? - Valentia"_ I'm not quite sure if you'll like this or if this was what you were looking for, but it happened, so hopefully you'll get some enjoyment out of it!!

Dean knew about fanfiction because of Charlie. Charlie had showed Dean fanfiction, she had gushed to Dean about her favorite writers, her favorite, “ships” she talked about fandoms. Dean thought that he would just listen to it and then ignore it, not go searching for any of it because Dean isn’t a _nerd_ , of course, not that there’s anything wrong with that. To each his own, man, you wanna read fanfiction, sure, join a new fandom, sure, Dean just wasn’t really into that. He was a _man_ he wasn’t about to get into all this fandom shit. But then he kinda did. Totally by accident though.

Dean liked to read, he never really showed it and you wouldn’t have suspected it, but he really did like to read. And one night, when he was lying in bed, looking on his phone for something to read, he remembered what Charlie had said about fandoms. Dean tried to brush it off because no, he was not about to get into that. Nope. But then Dean found that even if they were small, there was a fandom for just about everything. Which meant fanfiction for just about everything. Which meant reading about things that Dean liked. Perfect.

Dean ended up staying all night looking into different fandoms, finding Livejournal, Tumblr, Archive of Our Own, or “AO3” as everyone called it. He looked for fanfiction after fanfiction, finding what he liked, what he didn’t, finding ships that he could totally get into. And the reading was great. He liked to use the excuse that he was just doing research, and with that excuse he went on, going to bed to pull out his phone to finish and start different fanfictions. And then, things kind of snowballed.

Dean spent a fair amount of time on Tumblr, which meant he saw a lot of GIFs from TV shows and movies. He found that there were ships that were guy on guy and in his heart he totally went after them because, okay, Stiles and Derek from Teen Wolf, duh, they were obviously in love. But to ship them would be _gay_ and Dean wasn’t _gay_ he just had a particular admiration for handsome men. Totally normal. 

But, slowly, Dean started to give himself leeway. He started letting himself ship these homosexual ships with tons of different excuses in hand. He was also doing everything on his private browser because no way was he going to be found scrolling through Tumblr looking for more gay ships to ship. Not happening.

Dean also began to run into the erotic side of these fandoms and fanfictions, a side that he should have know existed but he really didn’t see since he was knee deep in denial and suppression because this was all so _wrong_ at least in Dean’s eyes because, um, hello, he was supposed to be saving the world not reading gay fanfiction before he went to bed. Still, he stumbled into a Drarry fanfiction one night that was quite explicit. Dean almost threw his phone across the room.

Dean would have never admitted it but it turned him on. He was getting hard. He was reading about two wizards shoving their dicks into each other and he was getting _hard_. That couldn’t have been right. So, Dean just ignored the NC-17 rated fanfics. Until, he didn’t really want to.

After getting a taste for it, it was like an addiction. He wanted more. So, eventually, he let himself have more. And he started to get into the sexual side of things. 

Soon enough, he knew just about everything there was to be known about fanfiction and the secret porny side of it. Everything was going great until he found it. Destiel fanfiction. Once again, he almost threw his phone across the room.

“No, you’re not gonna do this, Dean,” Dean muttered quietly to himself as he stared at what was just a little drabble, tagged with some fluff. It said that it was a Domestic AU, and it was claimed that it was just written on the fly. Dean stared at it for about five minutes, warring with himself over whether it was weird to do this. Well, obviously it was weird, he was reading about him and his best friend shipped together. But he remembered that case that him and Sam worked, the one with the kids who watched some show called, ‘Supernatural’ and Sam and Dean and Cas were the lead characters. A few girls had gushed to Dean about Destiel, the shipping of Dean and Cas. Dean remembered it and then he also remembered that little spark that had erupted in his stomach when he thought of being with Cas. It wasn’t like Dean liked Cas, no, of course not. He just thought that Cas was very attractive and had very nice personality traits.

Dean chewed on his lip, hurriedly clicking on the fic and opening it up, reading over it quickly because this was so decidedly _wrong_.

Dean read over it once, then quickly closed his phone. The realization of what he had just done hit him and he groaned. God, this was so weird. One thing was for sure, he wasn’t going to be doing that again.

\---

He did it again. It had been a week since he read the short little ficlet that he had to admit was actually good, and every time he went onto one of the sites, Livejournal, AO3, Tumblr, he always had that little voice in the back of his head that nagged at him, told him to look deeper into the Supernatural fandom.

One night, he was laying in bed and another fanfiction caught his eye. It said that it was Canon Divergent, that it was based on real events that happened. Dean furrowed his brow and clicked on it. Sure enough, it was a fic that related to Cas pulling Dean from Hell. It wasn’t a terribly long fic, and he kept telling himself that he was going to exit the fic, but it was by one of he knew now to be one of his favorite authors, and it was really good actually. And then it got to the love confession part. It was a heated fight that began it, and well, it went from there…

_“I pulled you from Hell, Dean, I pieced your soul back together, I know every inch of you, so don’t you dare tell me that I know nothing about you,” Castiel growled, growing closer to Dean. Dean scoffed, turning his head._

_“What do you want, a medal? You pulled me from Hell, so what, that means nothing,” Dean responded, raising his voice. Castiel glared over at Dean, feeling rage pulsing through him, so much anger, yet so much heat that he couldn’t quite describe._

_“It means more than you think it does, Dean Winchester,” Castiel grit out. Dean narrowed his eyes, stepping even closer so that they were only inches apart._

_“Well, enlighten me, Cas, tell me just what it means!” Dean shouted, and Castiel couldn’t take it anymore, he just couldn’t._

_“It means that I love you!” Castiel nearly screamed, the loudness of his statement followed by a silence, tense and hot the fell over the room, clinging to Cas and Dean both. Dean blinked. Had he really just heard Cas correctly?_

_“You- you love me?” Dean questioned, his voice soft. He could feel all those memories of the past flooding through him, the fondness he had for Castiel growing, blossoming from the pit of his stomach to every nerve ending in his body. Castiel sighed, looking him right in the eye._

_“I love you, Dean Winchester, and I have ever since I pulled you from Hell, since I saw your soul in its entirety,” Castiel said quietly. And then Dean couldn’t take it, he couldn’t keep all that hidden fondness, that certain feeling inside. He surged forwards, his lips crashing down on Cas’, lips that he had to admit that he had dreamed of on his. They were soft and sweet and perfect, everything Dean could have asked for. The kiss stayed sweet until Dean eagerly parted his lips, slipping his tongue past Cas’ lips and-_

“Oh, God,” Dean muttered as he exited the fic, locking his phone and tossing it aside. He rubbed his palms over his eyes, thinking it over. Surely the fondness in his stomach meant nothing, surely the excitement in his veins meant nothing, and surely the fact that he really wanted to continue that fic meant nothing. Dean laid there for a moment, thinking a little more. Cas did pull Dean out of Hell, he did piece Dean’s soul together. What were Cas’ thoughts on that matter? Did he really know every piece of Dean? Dean sighed. None of this meant anything, it was just stupid fanfiction and a stupid ship that Dean so happened to be involved in. It meant nothing. And Dean was not going to get into it. Nope.

\---

Dean got into it. He slowly started reading Destiel fanfiction with the excuse that he was just checking it out, seeing what it was like. But as he read more, as the excuses slowly dwindled and all that was left was the fact that he wanted to genuinely read it, he explored more. And he read more fanfictions that involved kissing, even some that involved sex because he found that as he read more, he thought more of Castiel. He thought of their experiences, of what they had been through together. He thought of that fondness that had always been inside, and he felt it grow. That fondness that remained inside of him, that had always been there, it grew, and the more he read, the more he found, descriptions of longing of love, of suppression and denial, it began to make sense. It began to become real.

Maybe Dean was just being crazy, maybe he was just stuck in a haze induced by all this writing by lonely teenage girls, maybe he was just kidding himself, but somehow, it felt real. And then he began to wonder what Castiel felt.

In the fanfictions, Cas was always depicted as having the same exact longing as Dean, as feeling the same fondness, the growing love inside of his heart. It made Dean wonder if it was actually true, if Cas felt the same way in real life. Because as Dean read more, he realized that those feelings were inside of him, they weren’t just written out for others to read, they were real beliefs, real hopes from real people. And maybe they were real.

Dean had read a ton of love confession fics, ones where both him and Cas would confess their undying love for one another. Dean started to wonder if they could actually happen, if maybe Dean could act them out in real life, if he could actually do what the Dean in the fanfictions was doing. Because after reading all the fanfictions, after thinking everything over, he decided that it was true. He really did have feelings for Cas. And if he could actually grow a pair and let Cas know instead of repressing the feelings like most of him wanted to, just maybe Cas would feel the same way.

Of course, there was room for error, there was the possibility that Cas would be freaked out, that Dean would lose him, that things could go totally off the tracks, their friendship forgotten. But their was also the possibility that he could finally get rid of these feelings, that he could come to terms with them. Maybe things wouldn’t go so badly.

\---

It took Dean weeks to decide how he was going to do it. He didn’t want to be too straightforward, but he didn’t want to be vague. He didn’t want to go right at it, but he didn’t want to be weak about it. He wanted it to be just right.

As previously stated, Dean had read a lot of love confessions, so he knew how it went. But he just didn’t know how to act them out in real life. Because fanfiction and real life are two very different things. Finally the opportunity offered itself up, however, and Dean took it. It didn’t quite go the way he wanted it to, but still, it went alright.

Cas had been invited along on a vampire hunt since it was a big nest and Sam and Dean could have used the help and Castiel wasn’t really doing anything, so why not? The whole time Dean was distracted by Cas because this was the first time that he had seen Cas since the whole fanfiction thing and it was kinda weird for Dean to see Cas when he had actually read one or two fics of Cas shoving his dick into Dean or Dean shoving his dick into Cas. 

Dean had a whole new perspective now. He could look at Castiel with actual longing that had been addressed in Dean’s head, he could sneak glances at him, him could check him out, he could solidify the thought that yes Cas looked fucking sexy when he would smite someone. But finally, the hunt was over and the three were left with a mass of bodies that they needed to get rid of. 

“I gotta go grab something from the car, I’ll be back to help you guys clean up,” Sam told them with a nod before leaving the room. Dean took a breath. His heart was pounding like faster than ever and a million thoughts were running through his mind. He kinda just stood there like an idiot, a few feet away from Cas who was looking around at the bodies. He looked up, catching eye contact with Dean. Dean swallowed, holding his gaze. Cas furrowed his brow and tilted his head.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Castiel inquired. 

“Fuck this,” Dean muttered as he marched right up to Cas, took Cas’ face in his hands and smashed their lips together. 

It was comical how wide Cas’ eyes went when their lips met. Cas let out a surprised noise into the kiss, his body tensing out of normal response because he was very surprised to say the least and this was not a normal happening, Dean usually did not kiss him. Still, after a moment, Cas couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. Cas would be lying if he said he had never actually imagined what Dean’s lips would feel like against his own. It took a second, but Dean was shyly deepening the kiss, and Cas was allowing it. Their tongues slid together, hot and wet and everything each of them could have dreamed of. 

The kiss went on for a few long moments until Sam came back into the room and in all honesty, wasn’t too surprised. He saw all those longing glances, all those sacrifices made for each other. Still, that didn’t stop him from exclaiming, “Woah, okay, I missed something.”

Dean and Cas tore apart as quickly as they could, their eyes wide. Everyone just kind of stared at each other before Sam nodded. “I’ll leave you guys to it,” he said simply, walking back out of the room. Dean cursed Sam in his brain. Leave it up to him to interrupt what really shouldn’t have been interrupted. Dean looked back over at Cas who looked back at Dean with wide eyes. The two stayed silent because Dean wasn’t sure if he could speak and Cas didn’t quite know what to say.

“Um,” Castiel managed. Dean sighed.

“I have feelings for you,” he blurted out. Castiel blinked. That was straightforward. “Please tell me that you do too because otherwise this is just going to be awkward and I’m going to have to deal with you and this weird thing just-” Dean began. Cas shut him up with another kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes were still wide, but there was a little twinkle in them.

“I do too,” he simply murmured, and Dean just about shot through the fucking roof.

“You- really?” he inquired. Castiel nodded shyly.

“I never brought them up because I didn’t think that you would feel the same way,” Castiel went on. Dean felt like the biggest weight had been lifted off of his chest.

“I- I didn’t either,” Dean breathed out. Castiel smiled softly.

“Well, I’m glad that you did something.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I am too.”

It was needless to say that Dean was _very_ glad that he had found that fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you liked it, maybe you didn't, either way, let me know :) If you want a prompt filled or you want to talk to me or send me anything then [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) is over there!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <3 Xoxo


End file.
